A Destiny Never Considered
by Nikki Kou
Summary: Twins are sent back from a future timeline on the collapse...S/U R&R...this is only the prologue so don't expect much
1. Prologue

A Destiny Never Considered  
  
Author: Nikki Kou  
  
Prologue  
  
Posted on my birthday as a treat to you guys who are all very special to me... ~Nikki Kou~  
  
A future...  
  
Everything was shaking. The timeline of that future was collapsing because the past linked to that future was changing. /o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\  
  
In the nursery of the palace... "Seiji, Hikari...my children I've had less than half a year with you both but you'll never see through this...I'd wished that you'd have more time to experience life but it's not to be...at least not in this time," whispered a beautiful woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. "Maybe there is a way to save them..." spoke up a voice. "Really, I'd do anything to save them even if it means sacrificing myself," spoke up the woman walking towards the tall figure of her husband. "We could send them to the past and have my past self take care of them...incase this future does fall at least they will live and get to experience life as we have...the only thing is we'd have to give up our last moments with them here," spoke up the man drawing his wife into his arms and tenderly kissing her head while gazing at the cribs in which their children lay. "At least we'll get to spend time with them in the past even if we won't actually know they're ours, they'll get to live, let's do it," decided the woman. "Alright...but if we're going to do it we'll need to get them past Setsuna and we'll need to ensure they arrive within my past self's hands," spoke up the man. "I could go with them...watch and make sure they end up with your younger self," suggested the woman. "Alright then...I'll try to figure out how to get you past Setsuna though I doubt it will be that big of a problem," replied the man. Giving his wife a last comforting squeeze he bent and kissed each of his children before leaving to make the plans needed for the twins' survival. /o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\ A few days later...  
  
Looking from the shadows of the trees she watched as the workers took the babies as planned...concentrating she sent thoughts into their minds about what to do with the babies and then joined the health workers in her disguise. "Nurse Okusei?" called one of the men. "Coming...I was just looking for any other clues to their parents' where- abouts," she said turning to them. "Well let's get going then...It takes a special kind to leave their kids like that," sighed the man. The nurse tensed at what he said but said nothing. /o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Looking in on the twins she was surprised to see just the person she'd been waiting for. Looking at her appearance in a compact she tucked a black hair behind one ear and looked briefly into her green eyes before entering the room... /o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\  
  
So how's that for a start? good or not...in my opinion this is not really interesting cause it was done in a couple of minutes because I decided the fic needed a prologue at the last minute. I felt a prologue was necessary for you to better understand where the children are coming from. Anyways bai for now...Ja!! 


	2. Chapter 1

A Destiny Never Considered  
  
Author: Nikki Kou  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dark Blue met identical dark blue before meeting light blue. They seemed  
  
familiar but he'd never seen these children before. Twins, identical in every  
  
way except gender, eye color and slight facial structure differences. Looking at  
  
the information outside of their charts he noted their names. 'Kou Seiji' and  
  
'Kou Hikari'.  
  
'How strange, they have the same name as me!' he thought.  
  
Kou Seiya had been doing his manager a favor. He'd asked Seiya to visit his  
  
daughter at the hospital to cheer her up before her scheduled corrective spinal  
  
surgery. Seiya had agreed but he'd gotten lost on his way to her room, 730 and  
  
some how managed to find himself in the pediatrics section.  
  
From what little he could see on the charts they were both born on the 15th of  
  
July. They were about 6 months old. As his eyes returned to their close scrutiny  
  
of the twins the boy, Seiji, spoke.  
  
"Da...da" he cooed smiling a big gummy smile that showed two small white upper  
  
incisors, a smile that made him seem like he was pleased with himself.  
  
"Whaaaa?!" yelped Seiya his eyes going big like saucers, suddenly he felt light-  
  
headed.  
  
As if to further taunt him the girl, Hikari, began chanting 'da da' over and  
  
over again and was joined by her brother. To compound the situation a nurse  
  
chose that opportune moment to enter the room.  
  
"Excuse me sir but you're not supposed to be in here unless you're family...does  
  
anyone knows you're in here?" she said.  
  
Seiya turned, startled out of his shock, towards the nurse.  
  
The nurse was startled.  
  
"You're Kou Seiya!" she stated, her shocked eyes flicking between him and the  
  
twins, then to their name tags. If possible her eyes became bigger. "Are  
  
they...?"  
  
"Are they...HUH?! WHAT!? No Way! I'm only 18! I've...No Way! They're not mine! I  
  
stumbled in here by mistake!" Seiya said trying to lower his voice, he was  
  
beginning to hyperventilate, his face turning red.  
  
As if to disprove his claims, Hikari held out her hands to him and said,  
  
"Da...da" with a smile identical to the one Seiji had given him before,  
  
miniature incisors and all.  
  
"Look, I really don't know who these kids are...I'm here to visit my manager's  
  
daughter but I lost my way and ended up here. These two caught my attention when  
  
I came in here. Why do you assume that I'm their father? Don't you know who  
  
their parents are?" asked Seiya a red flush tinting his cheeks.  
  
"They were found in a double stroller in the park. They've been here almost 2  
  
weeks now--ever since they were found. We do not know who their parents are so  
  
the hospital will be handing them over to Social Services soon," answered the  
  
nurse.  
  
"Are they sick?" asked Seiya, disturbed by what he'd been told.  
  
"No...as a matter of fact, from all outwardly appearances they appear to be quite  
  
healthy and were apparently well fed when they were found. We have no medical  
  
records on them and could locate none at any other hospitals in the city. We've  
  
been running tests on them to compile medical information on them for adoption  
  
purposes," replied the nurse.  
  
'Poor kids, who could be so cruel to leave them like that? And they're so  
  
adorable too...If they're put up for adoption they could be spilt up...probably  
  
for good and right now the only family they've got is each other. I wish there  
  
was some way I could help...' Seiya thought as he looked into Seiji's eyes-- eyes  
  
that mirrored the color of his own.  
  
"How long are they here for?" he asked turning towards the nurse again.  
  
"I don't know. It depends on how soon the tests are completed which could take anywhere from 3 weeks to over a month, that is including the 2 weeks they've  
  
been here already," she replied.  
  
"Thanks, is it...is it okay if I come back to visit them? They seem nice and I  
  
have free time after school most days. I could keep them company," said Seiya  
  
making a choice mentally.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice of you, visiting hours are between 8 a.m. and 12 p.m.  
  
and 2 p.m. and 7 p.m. through out the week in the pediatric unit," she answered  
  
smiling.  
  
Seiya thanked the nurse then asked for directions to the room he had been  
  
heading to before smiling at the children and leaving the room, tuning out the  
  
cries of "da...da" that tugged pathetically at his heart strings.  
  
/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\  
  
3:00 p.m. two days later...  
  
"Odango! Sorry but I won't be able to hang with you today. I can try to meet you  
  
later but I can't make any promises," said Seiya running up to Usagi after  
  
school.  
  
"That's okay Seiya. Photo shoot you forgot about?" she asked in an understanding  
  
tone of voice.  
  
"No, something came up. Look, I don't mean to sound rude but I don't have time  
  
to chat. Talk to you later!" replied Seiya before leaving quickly through the  
  
main doors.  
  
"That was weird..." mumbled Usagi to herself.  
  
"What was weird?" asked Makoto walking up.  
  
"Seiya. He doesn't have football practice today and I don't think he has any  
  
idol work scheduled this week but he left quickly today...his only explanation,  
  
'something came up'," answered Usagi turning towards Makoto.  
  
"Maybe he had a...doctor's appointment and didn't want to worry you," suggested  
  
Makoto as they began to walk to the main doors of the school.  
  
"But he's healthy...at least he seems healthy, you don't think he's ill and he's  
  
been hiding it from me do you? Or maybe he's just sick and tired of me!" wailed  
  
Usagi her eyes flooding with tears.  
  
"Usagi-chan Seiya adores you, I was just making a suggestion, besides Seiya- kun  
  
looked fine during lunch. Why are you so worried about this anyway? Could it be  
  
that someone has a crush on Seiya-kun?" teased Makoto raising her eyebrows  
  
suggestively.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry bout the long wait but I haven't had time lately and my modem and phone  
  
line were both down because of lightning storms. I will try to update my other  
  
fics soon. Till then Ja!! 


End file.
